The Future is Overrated
by LittleVala
Summary: The life and times of one future child. Her ravings and rantings, troubles and sorrows. R&R The pairings are S/J C/C V/D T/I.
1. Greatest Fear

Name: Greatest Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, or anything that is involved with Stargate, except for a couple box set DVD's. This is merely for fun, and I do not get paid to write this.

A/N: The year is 2024. The main character is 16. This is all explained within the writing, but some drift over details such as those, and then become confused. So onwards to the story.

March 23rd, 2024

Dr. McKenzie, you are officially my number one enemy. This is your warning, if you make me do anything other than write in this journal...your life might take a turn towards not living. I don't even know what I'm suppose to be writing! I asked my father and he went on this random bout of connecting with my inner self, and letting my emotions flow. For being so smart he can really be somewhat wonko and dumb. After getting a boring hour long lecture from dear daddy I turned to my mother for her opinion. Who, in return, was of no help as well. She told me to make stuff up and write about that to make my life seem more interesting. Honestly just because I only have three close friends, and some tag along wanna be friends doesn't mean I'm not interesting. It's not my fault most of the other teenagers are either put off by my naturally good looks (girls) or are standing in their own puddle of drool (boys). But I won't lie to you, even if i did would you know the difference? Are you even reading this? Better to be safe than sorry, I suppose.

I bet you've been talking to Heightmeyer over in Atlantis. I heard she gave the kids over there assignments like these. Way to make our young teenage alien lives even more difficult! Whatever. I guess I should just be a good little girl, and continue doing these just so I don't get my ear chattered off by my father for being disrespectful. So what's the first assignment?

_What scares you the most in life?_

My father, but only when he's mad at me and his veins pop out all over. Just because I locked my little sister in a storage closet, and left her there...for an hour. She thought it was funny, for about the first five minutes. I guess after some SF let her out she ran crying to father, and then I was grounded for a week for being mean to my sibling. She can be such a little spoil sport sometimes. For that reason, she's earned herself an extra hour in the storage closet next time...and I won't leave the lights on like I did last time.

But getting down to the nitty gritty of what really scares me. I'm only telling you this because I'm being forced to, and if I don't tell you here, I'm sure I'll have to tell you in the next scheduled session of ours. So best to just tell you now, and keep the next session short. Honestly,what scares me the most is being alone. Hell I can't even stand silence for more than 5minutes with out going a little wonko. What I mean by alone is this; what if Earth is taken over, everyone I know dies, and I'm the only one left to tell the story, but I have no where to tell it to. I've heard stories about the alternate universes where this, not to me, has actually taken place. I believe I would not handle my self very well. I'm sixteen, i don't even sleep alone, I have my Bitsy (my puppy) to sleep with at night. So to wrap this up, my greatest fear is being alone.


	2. Views of Others

Name: Views of Others

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, or anything that is involved with Stargate, except for a couple box set DVD's. This is merely for fun, and I do not get paid to write this.

A/N: I forget to mention this in the last chapter. The story idea came from Teenangel's story 'Journal of a Genius's daughter' There will be some(maybe a lot) of similarities, but there will be some HUGE differences as well. I encourage you all to go read her story(s). Quite good.

March 24th, 2024

I'm guessing that I'm writing another entry in this stupid computerized journal to you, because the first one was a success? No matter, if you thoroughly enjoy reading the rantings of the boys, and girls of the SGC I shall officially think of you as some sort of perv. So be it. Whatever gets you off, I guess. Is your wife failing in some category that shouldn't be mentioned. I should probably erase this, but you've been sworn to secrecy that nothing in this journal goes to my parents. It better not...or yet again you may find yourself tip toeing the line of not being alive. Got it? Get it? Good boy! Now what's todays assignment?

_How do you see others, and how close are they to you. Rate them on a scale from 1 to 10. 1 being the lowest score and 10 being the highest._

Well gosh, could you write that a little bit longer next time. I don't think I fully comprehended the question. Jack ass. Speaking of Jack's, UNCLE JACK is coming to visit today. I'm superly duperly excited. You know why, huh? Huh? Huh? No of course you don't, so I'll just go right ahead and tell you and hopefully avoid the assignment that I now in the end I'll end up doing anyways. (did you really just read that?) When uncle Jack comes to town he often brings presents, and he's promised me 5 real live monarch butterfly cocoons that I can take care of! Sure father wasn't to happy to hear about this, but mother just told him to shut up and go translate something. HA! The power of the mother. It works every time, how else do you think I got a car for my 16th birthday. Oh that reminds me you know what Sheppard gave his kid for his birthday over in Atlantis land, a puddle jumper. I guess it's there version of a car.

Okay enough avoiding, I suppose I could answer this ridiculous question. But I'm listing people off and describing them as I see them. If you have a problem with that...well you can just talk to the hand that wrote, and you'll never see any more of these.

Grace- Oh Gracie. You adorable best gal pal. Love this kid! She's super smart, and totally can whoop any one at chess, including her father. Who taught her. Crazy stuff. Pretty soon she'll start on at a job here being her mother's assistant, as will I. Only as my father's assistant. We seem to take a liking to our parents jobs. It was really a given with our genes though. We aren't related, you obviously know that. But most of the time we act just like sisters, our birthdays are a day apart. How cute!? Sure...anyways, not the point. I view her as the brains of this operation, she's got all the answers, and usually shoves them down your throat. But we like boring lectures, YAY! Boring lectures on astro-what-ever-the-hell-she-tinkers-with-in-her-mother's-lab. Our relationship is rated an 8.

Kylar- I'd give this kid my last name if we ever got married! We will someday, but I shall play coy for now. Or maybe when he turns 18 he'll get his own last name, considering both of his parents...seemingly don't have last names. I don't blame him for his lack of a last name, I blame his parents for lacking their own last names. Sucks to be the son of aliens I suppose. At least my mother had a last name. Kylar is kind and sweet and often cracking jokes at the most stupid times, but they still crack us up. He's the light and life of the group, with out him we'd all be living in fantasy land. He keeps us grounded and real. Since Grace was the brains, I guess you could say Kylar is our comedic relief, and with out him, we'd all be stressed out beyond belief. I rate us an 8 as well, 8 ½ on really good days. We could be more, maybe, possibly. Let's hope so.

Tyler- Oh Tyler my best friend in the whole wide world. He is macho man, and I am his princess...in a non romantic kind of way. It's his nickname for me, mostly because my mother spoils me rotten. I fear I may be more spoiled than that selfish little brat I call a little sister. Back to Tyler, often times you can find us sparing, playing Egyptian Rat Screw (or in our case Chulak Monkey Spank, don't ask they're just suppose to be dirty names. Ok?) He's a fly boy, totally takes after his father. But you can tell there's a lot of his mother in him. But as I mentioned before we are not romantically together, there seems to be a sign on his face (not literally) that reads, 'Stop. Halt. Do not Enter. Do not Pass Go. Do not collect two hundred dollars. Go straight to jail.' yup. That's it, but we're the best of friends. Besides he has googly eyes for Gracie. I rate us 9. And in the group I guess you could say he's the leader...whatever. We'll just let him believe that.

Kristina- That annoying pest that seems to hang around me 24/7. I think she's suppose to be my little sister, but I see no resemblance. She was adopted...I hope. If not I think my father should be worried that mother went off and did someone else. Really she looks nothing like me. Of course I do have to admit she looks like father, and I look like mother, but still. I like to believe she's adopted. Don't be a spoil sport, like her. The little runt needs her own friends, NOT MINE! She often times is found sitting in MY seat in the commissary or taking the last piece of chocolate cake from the fridge marked with MY name on it. And you wonder why I lock her in storage closets, and often call her names. Sure it's not very mature of me, but she's a little brat, and needs to grow up. I rate this relationship a 3. because it has upsides when the little sister gets in trouble, I often can do something bad, and come out unscathed.


	3. Biggest Regret

Name: Biggest Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, or anything that is involved with Stargate, except for a couple box set DVD's. This is merely for fun, and I do not get paid to write this.

A/N: If anyone has any assignment ideas that you'd like to see the character answer. Just submit them in a review : This one I do believe is short than the rest, but carries a good message if you ask me. Don't do drugs. Crack is whack.

March 25th, 2024

They just keep on coming, but I'm starting to realize that this is good for me. Even Tyler, the densest person I know, pointed out that I'm not as stressed as of late. Good for me, I suppose. But I'm not sure why this is making such a difference. Is it because I'm revealing things (we haven't even gotten juicy yet) that I'd usually never tell anyone to their face? Or maybe I'm just growing up, and realizing that I can't stay a child forever. I'll be seventeen soon, I guess growing older does change people.

_Biggest Regret_

Slightly vague, but I seem to be packed full of inner emotion and idea's today. This shouldn't be too hard...or this could possibly be the hardest one ever. I don't know. I've never really regretted anything. I mean I know that everyone has at least one regret, but I don't. Maybe that's because of how I was raised? My parents always told me to forget regret. It just kind of stuck with me. Like, take for example, in ninth grade I was caught kissing my best friend's boyfriend. I never once regretted my decision on the matter, and we were never friends again. But that was okay with me. I know I did something wrong, but I never apologize for something I deliberately did, it would've meant I regretted doing it, and I never did regret kissing Jeremy.

Do you understand? Let me try to explain it better. I believe when you regret things you start to second guess yourself. Maybe I don't regret my decisions because I made the choice to do it, or it's because I hate feeling insecure. But since you want my biggest regret, I'm sure I could turn something into a regret for once, just for you.

Okay I've got one. My biggest regret is when I was 15, two years ago, I went to a party I was told not to go to. I was walking up the porch steps towards the party, a girl was lying on the ground. As I stepped passed her she made the weirdest, most horrifying noise ever. It wasn't like a high pitched scream, or actual words, but a groan of pain, of suffering. As silly as it sounds it made me stop in my tracks, and visibly shiver. I turned to look back at her, and found her convulsing. I saved her life. You can ask why I find this to be my biggest regret.

Saving someone's life usually isn't someones regret. I know. But there's more to it than just that. I regret saving her life because two months after being released from the hospital she O.Ded on drugs. I saved her life, and she threw it away. It was like a slap in the face to me, and I didn't even know her! After that I asked myself why she'd do that, and that's when I realized people don't have respect for themselves. I hate regret, second guessing, self doubt, and feeling insecure. I vowed I'd never be like her. I will never be like my biggest regret.


End file.
